Escape from the Jungle (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Escape from the Jungle. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Callie Jones: (voice over) Escape from the Jungle! One dark night in dark tavern, Captain Whiskers was putting his new evil plan into action. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Mateys. I must ensure the Rangers don't stand a chance! Sa'Luk: We sure look forward to this, Whiskers. Governor Ratcliffe: What's on the agenda, Captain? Captain Whiskers: You're about to find our, Ratcliffe. So, He went back in time to the 21st century. When he came to Ocean Bluff, He found where the Overlords of Dai Shi's clan were fallen. Captain Whiskers: At last, It is time for Dai Shi's Overlords of his clan to rise again. So with the resurrection crystals, Whiskers has revived Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Carnisoar: Who are you, And how did you bring us back!? Captain Whiskers: I'm Captain Whiskers, I've revived you three for a proposition. Jellica: And what proposition do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: A certain task that acquires destroying the Power Rangers. Grizzaka: How're we going to do that? Captain Whiskers: Simple, We combine our evil forces. With that said, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka trusted him for his offer. Meanwhile at Pirate Taven, John Silver was putting Captain Emmett and his crew in charge of the chores. John Silver: Alright, Mates. You've got lots of decks that needs swabbing! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, John. So, They got to their jobs swabbing the decks at the tavern. John Silver: And Marine! Marine the Raccoon: Yes, Mr. Silver, Sir? John Silver: l got three new friends l'd like you to meet. (throes the supplies) Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket, And their twins, Scrub and Sponge! (laughed) Marine the Raccoon: , . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5